


Prototype Avenger

by Shinigami24



Series: It's a Wonderful World [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, Gen, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Carol doesn't remember life before being 'Vers.' In fact, she doesn't remember that her name is really Carol at all. Her world is turned upside down when friends turns into enemies and enemies are victims. She must learn from the past to save the future.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol has to make an escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for Prototype Avenger. I got the idea for the title from canon. Come on, it is canon that Fury got the idea for the Avenger team after meeting Carol. FS will be next to be updated. After the next batch of chapters is posted, I'm switching back to PA.  
> This is my first general fic, so please bear with me. I'll be using this fic as practice for a future fic I really want to write. Just changed the positions, since Captain Marvel is really the prequel to everything, this is really part 1 for IaWW.

The galaxy as we know it is home to nine planets, several moons, the sun and billions of stars. But the galaxy is infinite, and home to billions of solar systems. On the other side of the galaxy, the Skrulls and the Kree are at war and have been for millions of years.

The militaristic Kree, a race known for conquering several planets live on their own planet Hala. The Skrulls, a race of shapeshifters are currently on the lookout for a new planet to live on. Preferably someplace safe where the Kree cannot find them. Unknown to everyone, the upcoming events would cause a catalyst that changed the tides of the war...

* * *

**_Skrulls ship;  
_ **

Vers woke up to find herself captured by the Skrulls. Talos was speaking with the other Skrulls.

"We need information pertaining to a Light-Speed engine." Talos commanded. He probed Vers' memories, awakening several strange memories. Vers saw that strange woman from her nightmares. After shaking off the unnerving memory, Vers used her powers to overheat her restraints before ripping off the leg restraints.

"What did you put in my head?!" Vers demanded.

"Nothing that wasn't already there." came the reply. A fierce fight broke out as Vers grabbed a blaster and used it. She proceeded to escape the room. Vers raced through the ship, looking for the room with escape pods. She killed several Skrulls, but others managed to fight back. In the resulting battle, a hole was torn into the hull of the ship. The ship began to collapse forcing the survivors to race to the escape pods. Vers managed to secure a pod and escape...

* * *

**_a mall in Los Angeles, California, United States of America, North America, Earth, 1995;_ **

Unluckily or luckily, depending on whom you ask, Vers' pod was damaged during her escape, so she crash landed on Earth, in Los Angeles to be exact. Vers emerged from her ship to discover herself in a building full of people. The pod had landed in a Los Angeles mall.

Vers looked around into confusion. Where was she? Why did this seem familiar? Due to Vers' amnesia, she didn't realize that she was back on her home planet. Vers' comms was damaged, so she had no way of contacting home. She needed to find a way to get in touch with Yon Rogg! So Vers started to walk through the mall, searching the place carefully...


	2. Higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol is one of a kind woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

Carol Danvers was born in the mid 1960s. She was always trying out sports and games that were reserved for boys. She got knocked down and refused to stay down. She held on to the manta; higher, further, faster. As a result of her father's sexism, Carol became estranged from her family and rebelled. She didn't know what the future had in store for her.

* * *

After Carol turned 18, she joined the United States Air Force. In the male dominated world, she met Maria Rambeau, a fellow female pilot and they easily became best friends. They both finished their training and rose through the ranks, earning their captain stripes. Their call signs were; 'Avenger' and Photon.' Maria and Carol were inseparable.

* * *

Due to females not being allowed to fly, Carol and Maria became test pilot for Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., a joint project between NASA and S.H.I.E.L.D. They met Dr. Wendy Lawson, a military scientist. Wendy became mentor to Carol. Wendy's cat Goose also took an instant liking to Carol.

"Goose likes you. She doesn't typically take to people." Wendy commented.

* * *

Carol would later become godmother to Maria's daughter Monica. They formed a tight knit family as Carol helped Maria raise Monica. Monica was nicknamed 'Lieutenant Trouble' by Carol. She was loved and supported.

* * *

**_NASA Facility, 1989;_ **

One day, Wendy and Carol went out to test a light engine. Wendy was determined to do it by herself at first confusing Maria and Carol.

"I have lives to save." Wendy was saying. Carol shook her head, not wanting to let her mentor go alone.

"If there are lives at stake, I should fly the plane." Carol stated. Seeing her protege's determination, Wendy relented and nodded,

"Fine, you can come." Wendy smiled. Then they bid farewell to Maria and set out. They were totally unaware that the flight would be their last test. What would come next would change Carol's life forever.


	3. Vers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol experiences a traumatic event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Carol was testing the light engine when the Starforce swooped in. She was confused, but kept her cool. Yon-Rogg went after Wendy and aimed his gun at her head. Carol's plane was shot down, missing the light engine. When Carol emerged from the plane, she found Wendy bleeding blue?

"Carol, you remember what I said about our work here? What it's for?" Wendy began.

"To end wars?" Carol asked.

"Yeah. But the wars are bigger than you know." came the reply.

"My name is not Lawson. My real name is Mar-Vell, and I come from a planet called Hala." Wendy continued.

"I'd say you were delusional, but we just got shot down by a spaceship, and your blood is blue." Carol commented.

"Listen, I spent half of my life fighting a shameful war. Now skedaddle before you give me any more regrets. Just remember the coordinates, okay? You got to save them without me." Mar-Vell responded.

"Save who? How?" Carol was confused.

"Now, I got to blow this engine before they find it." Mar-Vell replied.

"What are you doing?" Carol was bewildered. Mar-Vell pulled her gun to shoot the engine only to be killed in front of her horrified protege. Carol picked up the weapon and aimed it at the engine just as Yon Rogg approached her.

"We have no interest in hurting you." he responded.

"No? Because all of the shooting kind of gave me the wrong impression!" Carol retorted before pulling the trigger and destroying the engine. The explosion knocked her back and changed her. She was knocked unconscious. Yon-Rogg ran to take a look at her.

"She's alive!"

* * *

Carol's ID had been destroyed in the crash. Only a fragment survived, so the Kree named her Vers. 

"Block her full powers." The Supreme Intelligence ordered. And so Vers' life on Hala began. Vers was told that she was a Kree warrior and had lost her memories in an accident. She was gas lit and constantly told to control her emotions and put her past behind her in order to become a great warrior.

For the next six years, Vers trained her powers and fought for the Kree. Her amnesia was her greatest obstacle to moving on with her life.

* * *

**_Vers' quarters, Hala;_ **

Vers continued to have nightmares about Mar-Vell's death. The constant nightmare would keep her awake at nights. One such night, she was having another night terror about an explosion and blue light. She kept seeing a dark haired woman dying in front of her. 

"Dammit," she sighed, sitting up. Yet another sleepless night.

* * *

Vers went on military missions with Starforce. The missions were fight and contain the Skrulls. She was their strongest fighter. Yet she was also the most rebellious, disliking any kind of authority. Yon-Rogg was the only one that Vers would listen to. The Starforce learned to leave Vers to their leader.

* * *

**_Torfa, 1995;_ **

One day, Starforce was on a mission to Torfa to find a defector; Soh-Larr and bring him in. Members of Starforce took up positions around the planet and avoided the citizens. Sadly, when Vers went to bring Soh-Larr in, she found Talos instead. Talos knocked her out and brought her in.

"Time to get answers." he said.


	4. Verify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vers lands on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Depending on how things pans out, ch 4 should be posted tmw.

Vers found a telephone booth and got to work. It took some time, but she managed to contact Yon-Rogg.

"Verify: CTC39." Yon-Rogg said.

"GRFC6300. And I'm fine, thank you for asking. Is everyone okay? What happened?" Vers said.

"Skrull ambush. I thought we lost you. Did you find Soh-Larr?" came the reply.

"It wasn't Soh-Larr. Talos simmed him, even knew his code." Vers responded.

"That's impossible. That code was buried in his consciousness." Yon-Rogg was shocked.

"The Skrulls messed with my mind. The machine they used, I think it's how they extracted Soh-Larr's code." Vers explained. She continued to speak,

"The Skrulls are looking for someone named Lawson." They talked for some more before Yon-Rogg ended the conservation with;

"We will be there in 22 hours. Stay put." A few minutes later, Vers left the telephone booth.

**_video store;_ **

Vers was wandering through the store when she met Fury.

"SHIELD Agent Fury. Who are you?" Fury said, holding up his badge.

"Vree. Kree Starforce. We don't carry identification cards." Vers replied before switching topics;

"The Skrull are going to invade your world."

"Nice change of subject. Weird topic. But I'm listening." Fury replied.

* * *

**_video store;  
_ **

****The SHIELD agents arrived and Vers and Fury crossed paths with a Skrull. Vers chased the Skrulls through LA, landing into a bus. She clocked an old lady, who turned out to be a Skrull in disguise. The Skrull jumped off the bus with Vers in hot pursuit.

* * *

A few hours later, Nick and Vers had visited NASA and found out about who Wendy Lawson was. They also found out that Vers' actual name was Carol Danvers. They soon hopped a quinjet to Maria Rambeau's home in Lousiana, picking up Goose on the way.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" Fury wanted to know.

"We'll see." Carol replied.

"That's a 'yes' or 'no' question." Fury replied.

"Yes." came the reply.

"That's what I'm talking about." Fury declared. A few minutes later, they touched down in Louisana and arrived at Maria's place. There was a yard clockfull of broken down planes. Monica emerged from a plane and saw Carol. The 11 years old girl threw herself in Carol's arms.

"Auntie Carol! I knew you wasn't dead! Mom, it's her!" Monica exclaimed. Carol was shocked by the hug. Maria walked over to them.

"Um, who are you?" Carol asked.

"What's going on?" Maria was confused.

"It's a long story." Fury replied.

"I think we need to have a long talk." Maria declared.

* * *

**_Mar-Vell's lab;  
_ **

Talos took Nick, Carol and the Rambeaus to Mar-Vell's lab. They met Talos' wife and son there. Monica played with the kids there. Goose walked over to Talos causing him to flip out.

"Oh my God! Get that thing away! How did it get in here?!" Talos yelped.

"It's just a cat." Fury replied.

"It's a Flerken!" came the retort.

"Explain please?" Carol asked. Talos started to explain.

* * *

**_Joint USA Facility;  
_ **

Talos, Carol, Maria, and Fury were at the Facility, looking for the Tesseract when Yon-Rogg arrived with Starforce. Carol fought Yon-Rogg onlyy to have Yon-Rogg activate the bracelet blocking Carol's powers. 

Carol passed out and engaged into a fierce battle of wills with the Supreme Intelligence. The outcome was Carol waking back up and destroying the bracelet.

Carol got to the Tesseract first and grabbed it. Carol soon found Maria and Fury and tried to hand the Tesseract over.

"Take it, keep it safe." Carol said.

"I refuse." Fury replied. Goose took the decision out of their hands and opened his mouth, swallowing the Tesseract whole.

"Interesting outcome." Maria commented.

"Thank you." Carol said, taking her leave. She had debts to call in...


	5. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol fights the biggest fight of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. The epi will be posted next.

Carol approached Starforce and played decoy. She stalled them for a good moment. However, they eventually discovered her ruse.

"Arm wrestle for the Tesseract?" Carol wisecracked.

"I used to find you amusing. Let's put an end to this!" Yon-Rogg wasn't amused. A massive fight broke out with the Starforce running to their planes. Maria shot down a Starforce plane. Minutes later, Ronan the Accusor arrived with his own army...

* * *

Carol fought Ronan hand to hand, but Carol soon realized her full power. She let loose and blasted them. The ships were destroyed. The invasion had been foiled. Then Carol went to grab Yon-Rogg.

"I can't go back empty-handed." Yon-Rogg protested.

"You won't be empty-handed. I'm sending you with a message. Tell the Supreme Intelligence that I'm coming to end it. The war, the lies, all of it." Carol promised.

"You can't do that." Yon-Rogg was shocked.

"Watch me." Carol replied as she put him on a spaceship and sent him back to Hala.

"Nice," Carol smirked before returning to the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fury was playing with Goose when the cat scratched him.

"Mother Flerken!" Nick cursed.

"Are you alright?" Maria asked.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch." came the reply. Talos stared at them.

"No..." the Skrull breathed.

* * *

A hour or so later, Carol was saying goodbye to Fury, Maria, and Monica. They were sad.

"Goodbye," Carol sighed. Maria and Monica hugged her, and Nick stood back. They were hoping that Carol would come back.

"She will come home one day. I have faith." Maria smiled.

"I'll build a spaceship and we can meet halfway!" Monica chirped.

* * *

A few minutes later, Carol took Fury's pager and fiddled with it before handing it back.

"I upgraded it. Range should be, a couple galaxies, at least." Carol was saying, before side eyeing Nick.

"What? You think I'm going to prank call you?" Nick snarked.

"For emergencies only. Okay?" Carol responded, as she handed the pager over.

"Well, if you're ever passing back through this galaxy, be sure to give a brother a shout." Fury said as he accepted the pager. Then he and Carol hugged.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol watches over her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. This will be the last update to IaWW until Oct, when I post the Civil War arc.  
> The prologue for the fic next on the list; Hi Tech Heist will be posted next. I'm going back to the AI series.

The Skrulls space ship took off into space. Carol watched from the window as the ship left Earth. She looked down at the blue and green planet one last time.

"See you soon." she said.

* * *

**_Fury's office, SHIELD headquarters;  
_ **

Fury returned to his office with Goose in tow. Phil came in just as he put his briefcase and Goose down. Fury had on a brand new eye patch.

"Glad to have you back sir. This came for you." Phil said as he handed over a case with glass eyes inside.

"So, is it true? That the Kree burned your eye out because you refused to give them the Tesseract?" Phil asked.

"I will neither confirm or deny the facts of that story." Fury replied.

"Understood." Phil said before changing the subject.

"I'm sorry to report that we still haven't found the Tesseract." he reported.

"I'm sure that it will turn up somewhere." Nick said as he side eyed Goose.

"I'll let you know when it does." came the reply. They talked for quite some time.

"...we need to find more." Fury said.

"More weapons?" Phil wanted to know.

"More heroes." Fury replied. Then Phil took his leave and Fury sat down to work on a draft initiative in order to locate heroes. He saw a picture of Carol in her flight uniform holding her 'call sign; Avenger' and got an idea. And so that is how the Avenger Initiative was born...

**_Fury's office;_ **

Fury had stepped out for a moment, Goose jumped on the desk. She coughed really hard before throwing up the Tesseract. The blue cube glowed. Goose meowed and walked away from it.

* * *

**_Louisana;_ **

Monica and Maria would get up in the morning. Monica would shower first while Maria made breakfast. They were out of the door by 8AM.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, 2018;_ **

Bucky, Steve, Trip, and Bruce were monitoring Fury's pager. They were still dealing with the aftermath of Thanos' snap. Still more people had died as a result of the snap when pilots and doctors vanished while still on the job.

"This is a nightmare." Steve was saying.

"I've had better nightmares." Bucky retorted.

"Hey. So this thing just stopped whatever the hell it was doing." Trip spoke up suddenly.

"What do we got?" Bucky asked.

"Whatever signal it was sending finally popped out." Bruce added.

"I thought we bypassed the battery." Steve was confused.

"We did. It's still plugged in, it just stopped." Trip replied.

"Reboot it, send the signal again." Steve commanded.

"We don't even know what this is." Bruce protested.

"Fury did." Trip said.

"Natasha confirmed it. Just do it, please. Tell me the second you get a signal. I just want to know who's on the other end of that thing." Bucky requested. As if on cue, Carol appeared out of nowhere and stared at them.

"Where's Fury?" Carol demanded.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve finally had some time to themselves. They cuddled up close in their bed.

"Carol seems cool." Steve was saying.

"She's rebellious and powerful. Sounds familiar?" Bucky replied.

"She got her powers from the Tesseract! And Goose scratched Fury's eye!" Steve replied. Bucky sat up,

"Was that really what happened?" he asked.

"That's what Carol told me. Maria and Talos said the same." Steve answered.

"He must be embarrassed." Bucky theorized.

"Fury is just full of secrets." Steve nodded. The couple kissed and smiled. It was great to know their team, they felt like they had a new support system. And it would be needed in the coming weeks. Thanos better watch out. They were coming after him. The day of reckoning was overdue.


End file.
